Flirtting with the Enemy
by BlackSoulStar
Summary: Lucy visits Yukino after she was badly hurt by Kagura where a love blooms between her and Sting.
1. Chapter 1

She tiptoed over to their side, her head held high as she walked over. When she walked into their somewhat mansion. She thinks somewhat as she grew up in a place bigger than this. The guild turned to her, all gave her glares, like she was going to rob them in the daylight but she walked over none the less, head held high and found someone that she could talk to. Someone that wasn't completely giving her daggers. His expression was much softer, he was only surprised to see her here in such a place.

He was sitting at a small table with the gloomy dragon slayer talking somewhat cheerfully as she approached the two. She felt more daggers in her back as she walked over to them, like they were royalty, like she needed an appointment. This dragon slayer was like a blonde Natsu. Cute when they smiled but also had that tough facial expression when fighting, but unlike this person Natsu was always reliable. He always pulled through for her sake, no the whole guilds sake.

"A fairy," one announced behind her with a snarl. At least they recognised her emblem on her hand. She was happy to know that they weren't that stuck up with the catch phrase, 'I'm never going to learn your name' as they did. They learnt it. Good. Cause soon it will be drilled into their heads. Fairy tail is making a come back, they are going to know who is at the top of the food chain and this guild, this arrogant hall will know the wrath of a fairy. Did they ever see tinker-bell?

"What do you want?" The blonde one asked eyeing Lucy up and down. She was wearing a white blouse and her blue skirt, like she used to wear. It was comfy though from his gaze she felt slightly uncomfortable and even felt the need to pull her skirt down as his eyes studied her carefully.

"Yukino," Lucy blurted out as she made contact with the blonde dragon slayer. He was cute. Really cute. He had a super cute fluffy trim around his collar. She wanted to touch it, "Is she Okay? Can I talk to her?" The blonde male laughed shaking his head as she spoke and demanded all these questions.

"Like I'd tell you that. You couldn't even handle Acnologia," Lucy hissed before walking away in a huff. He didn't understand. She couldn't describe the horror that she went through. The fear. The fear of death. It was unimaginable and she still trembled at the mere mention of him. That black dragon still plagued her nightmares. She still woke up in terrors from such a beast. She knew even Laxus had nightmares about that demon and that was really saying something.

She found herself walking into the Blue Pegasus inn and found Hibiki with Eve talking happily about the games. The guild when they recognised her had a different approach to welcoming her. They instead murmured about her, "Hey it's her. A member of Fairy Tail. She was so brave," and she could fell heart warm up to Blue Pegasus. This guild made her happy. They knew that they were strong.

Hibiki and Eve paused and turned to see Lucy standing at the door with a frown, "Hibiki, can I ask a favour?" She asked earning herself a nod from the male and walked away with him following her outside. She didn't notice how much older he had gotten. He really was so much older. It was times like this where she cursed herself for being trapped for seven years. Everyone grew up and left her behind. Even Hibiki was a now somewhat mature man.

"Are you able to extract my memories of what happened on Tenrou Island and play them tomorrow," she whispered to him, her voice shaking terribly. Hibiki nodded his head and put his hands onto her head and massaged it softly and muttered words slowly to her and let her collapse in his arms. He lifted her up and carried her away to his room.

* * *

**Hehe don't worry. This is a very small series. Well I wanted it to be serialised than a one shot. Why not. It also forces me to add in more detail, so enjoy these short chapters. The quicker you review I can get the next chapter out.**

**Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Lucy walked onto the arena the next day. It was as hot as all the other days. The sand below looked just as dry and rough as before. Most of her guild were confused...scratch that everyone was confused as why she stepped forward, uttering a sorry before walking to the centre with Hibiki walking on with her, just as proud.

She had informed Mato and he had agreed happily for her entertainment and allowed her to walk onto the centre of the arena. Pulling a stick out of someone's ass was always enjoyable to watch. Ask anyone. "STING! ROUGE! COME DOWN HERE!" She screamed at them, her voice reaching them perfectly, even her fury reached them, more like hit them like a shock wave. They refused and she smirked, "YOU HAVE THREE SECONDS!" And they ran down to meet her. As if their life's depended on it. Never keep a girl waiting, rule one. They approached her gingerly, watching as Hibiki walked closer to Lucy, putting a hand on her shoulder and nodded his head. She nodded back with a shaky smile.

"That dragon flew away after we poured out attacks into it. Enjoy this," Lucy hid her face into Hibiki's clothes and he held her close so she didn't have to revisit her horror. He had cried watching it. Tell no one. It was just horrific and being their was even more terrifying.

A large screen formed due to Hibiki's power and he played the memories Lucy gave him. It showed Zeref, the seven kins, how she was abused, nearly stomped on to death, how everyone was tired after eventually fighting Hades and then the roar of that monster. It wasn't like the audience weren't already scarred after seeing Lucy being trampled on by Kain. She refused to run as she was Fairy Tail. She wanted to stay and fight. Fight with her team to defeat one of the seven kin. When the roar sounded, it was loud and it still shook Lucy. She knew that her guild members did the same. The ones that weren't trapped watched in horror as they saw the dragon through teary eyes. She was crying. She was terrified. They could feel her pain. They could see the pain from everyone else. Even Laxus was scared.

The beast roared abusing most of the landscape till their was none left. Sting watched as the black dragon looked at him and he shivered at the sight. It was huge and it gave off a horrific aura. He stepped back observing Lucy, observing the other members who had been scarred by such a dragon. That was on another league. Maybe he could have done some damage at full strength. But if he had to endure that, then fight the dragon, he would have been screwed like they had been.

"Four dragon slayers were there! Four of them! With all of us and we were defenceless against it," Sting fell to the floor as he watched as that dragon lifted off into the sky, hovering above them like instincts until he roared and Lucy collapsed to the ground.

Sting shook in horror and in fear. That dragon was not to be messed with. He could tell that they had been helpless, it was too much. It was far to hard. Four dragons slayers were there and they were useless, utterly useless.

Seeing the horror on their face's he backed down from his previous statement. He stood up and touched Lucy's shoulder. He could feel her shaking, trembling under his touch, "I'm sorry. I didn't know it was that hard on you guys. Acnologia is a formidable opponent," he walked back to his side with his guild, his knees becoming jelly.

Sting watched as the next round began, taking his mind of that monster. It was little Wendy against some pink haired girl who he didn't bother to learn her name. He couldn't be bothered with the games anymore and decided to walk away, back into the grand hallways where he saw Lucy sitting on the floor hugging her knees. She was resting against a pillar, almost rocking back and fourth

"I'm sorry about what I said. Alright?" Lucy looked up to see who was talking and nodded, watching as he slumped down next to her and stared at his hands, "Tell me about it," he demanded slowly. She didn't know why she didn't refuse. She just didn't.

And so she told him. She told him all about that day. The day where it was fighting non-stop, how they saved so many peoples lives, the people who 'boo-ed' at them when they walked into the arena for the first time. Sting listened slowly but somewhere between listening he ended up staring at her. Just stating. Admiring her. Taking in her scent. It was a cross between vanilla and christmas. He watched as she fidgeted with her hair. Her golden locks that cascaded down her perfect frame of her face.

He found that she was really gorgeous with a lovely set of curves to boost and a extremely kind personality to compliment everything off. He found himself drawn to her. Really drawn to her. It was like she was a snake charmer and he couldn't be helped but be drawn to her. He chewed on his lips as he started upon hers. Soft. Plush. Beautiful. He reached forward taking her hands and slowly kissing those soft lips, just to silence her. Stop her from reliving that horror in her mind. Just so that he could feel her against his lips.

Wow that felt good for him. He found himself weaving his hands through her hair, only to cup the back of her neck keeping her close to him. She was nervous. He could tell. He could tell that she had little experience but he was in the same boat. It wasn't judging merely an observation he had picked up.

He pulled back and saw the blush dusting her cheeks. He got up quickly and walked away leaving the girl stunned on the floor, without saying another word to her.

* * *

**You guys were so kind to me yesterday with the reviews. So here's my present. I don't ship Sticy (StiLu) that much. It's like a small guilty pleasure. I love NaLu more than anything. I just wanted to write this.**

**Please leave me your lovely reviews.**


	3. Chapter 3

Lucy slowly got up from the floor and stumbled back to her teammates who were watching two people fight. She walked over to Levy on the stand and grabbed her hand and pulled her away from the rest of the group. She was so red in the face that it made her feel dizzy, or maybe her head was trying to figure out what just happened. Either way, she was red in the face with a funny head.

"Lulu...what's wrong?" The bluenette asked noticing just how red her face was.

"Erm...Sting just kissed me," Levy giggled at her and pulled her further away from the guild so that they could talk in peace about the whole ordeal.

As Lucy's best friend she needed to know everything. Every single detail, "Does he like you? Why? What were you doing? Is he good? Was it your first? What does this mean? Tell me all about it," she squealed in excitement. Her friend had shared a kiss with a really cute guy, regardless of his personality.

Lucy stopped for a moment, thinking of the dragon slayer. She didn't know why he had kissed her. Maybe he was sorry. Maybe it meant nothing or maybe it did. Maybe it meant that he really liked her. She couldn't tell. She didn't know what to say or what to do now. Her head was really spinning now as she thought over every single detail, the small gruff he made as he sat next to her. The way he kept his gaze on her as she spoke. His gentle touch was etched into her brain.

"Was it your first?" Levy asked again and the blonde nodded her head slowly. "Was he a good kisser?" She nodded her head again. He was. He really was good. His lips were so soft against hers and his breath was so sweet. She touched her lips and heard Levy giggle beside her. Levy grabbed Lucy's hand and led her down to the corridors to where Mira was. Levy was almost skipping, extremely happy for her friend.

They didn't really mind that the two had showed up, "Hey bunny girl. What's with the blush?" Gajeel asked then stopped to smell her. His face came closer to hers and sniffed again "Why does that dragon slayer have his scent on you like that?" He sniffed her again and Levy happily pushed his nose away.

"I think we have a romance blossoming," Levy sang happily. Gajeel looked at her strangely and let her continue. Mira had turned her head to listen in. She loved gossip, romance her was forte. "Sting kissed Lucy," she squealed in delight and Mira put her hands up clasping them near her face with a large smile.

Gajeel and Laxus choked and laughed softly at the idea, "Thought you had a romance with Natsu?" Lucy shook her head confused to why they'd think such a thing. They were best friend, partners. Nothing more than that. Mira wrapped an arm round Lucy's waist and pulled her in close to her body.

"You have a way with dragon slayers," Laxus and Gajeel scoffed turning their heads away from her and to see Yukino standing at their door, who was fidgeting uncomfortably with her fingers as she tried to speak.

"Lucy...a visitor I think," Laxus spoke watching as Yukino shuffled on her feet uncomfortably. Lucy turned and saw the girl she had wanted to visit yesterday. Her face was covered in bruises and she looked so tired.

"Come with me," she demanded holding out a bruised hand and Lucy took it and walked away with the white haired female. She lead her outside the grounds of the arena and into a garden where Sting was sitting next to Lector.

Yukino pushed Lucy next to Sting and walked away without a word. Lucy was about to speak but Sting began before her, "I'm sorry I kissed you. I guess you are wondering why huh?" He watched as Lucy nodded her head slowly. "I kissed you because I wanted to, I think you are very beautiful and was wondering if you'd go out with me," Lucy was taken back by the sudden confession. She wanted a boyfriend. She really did. Could she date him? Where the heck was their guild anyway?

"I don't expect an answer now. After my battle, that's when I expect my answer," Lucy frowned at the idea. No, it wasn't because she didn't know when that deadline will be. If her answer was yes and she told him on the last day they would hardly have anytime together. Where was their guild?

"Can I ask you something?" She whispered quietly and he nodded his head.

"Where is your guild about? After this we'll all be heading home. How can we be in a relationship if your guild is too many towns over," Lucy asked honestly. If they lived too far away then it would be useless to be dating.

"My guild is three towns away from here," he stated lying back, "Though we do a lot of work here, so we do have a base here," he explained lying back on the grass. Lucy nodded her head slowly. Magnolia was not that far from here. It was eight towns over to the east.

"So it's 5 towns apart," Sting looked at her shaking his head slowly.

"To the west. It's 12 towns away then," Lucy nodded her head again slowly. That was a lot further than she had expected. "You could join me. Join me in Sabertooth. How good at are you at writing letters," Lucy smiled softly. He wanted this very much. He was persistent in getting her yes. He must really like her.

"What kind of relationship would we have if I can only see you through letter?" She asked softly. She wasn't trying to shoot him down, she was just trying to make sense of everything. This would be her first boyfriend. She wanted everything to be fine. She didn't know how to date in the first place.

"We can meet in the middle. We'll meet in oak town. We'll make something work," Lucy nodded her head and stood up. That sounded nice. Meeting in the middle but so many new questions were arisen. When would they meet up? How often? What would they do there? Is it a city like Kokrus.

"Let me think. I'm going to go back to my team," she stood up and began to walk away slowly. She needed to think this over carefully before his match began. She wanted to know for definate. What would her answer me?

"Meet me here once this ends," Lucy never responded and just continued to walk on.

* * *

**Next chapter done.**

**Please tell me your thought.**

**What are you thinking right now?**


	4. Chapter 4

She was blushing heavily as she made her way to Natsu and her team. She wasn't sure if Sting was serious, but he sounded it. He wanted to date her. He wanted to be with her. She found it cute and she wasn't sure what to say or do. She found Fairy Tail Team A and stood next to them. Erza smiled softly at her when she saw her face. It was like she was love struck.

"The next round...Natsu Dragneel from Fairy Tail Team A," Lucy gave Natsu a small hug as he was desperate to fight now and had been fidgeting the whole time, "Versus Sting Eucliffs from Sabertooth," Mato announced and Natsu walked towards the arena, destined to win. Lucy felt her heart skip a beat at the sabertooth mage's name. She was to decide after this. She had to make up her mind if she wanted to date him of not.

Lucy watched as Sting walked on and like always she made her way onto the second level so she could view from way up high. She didn't know her response just yet so she was hoping this battle would be a while so she could collect her thoughts. She needed Natsu to stall, so she could think more. She needed to know.

He seems decent enough, she barely knew him but he seemed pretty sincere just crazy powerful. She wracked her brain thinking more about it. She knew he had killed his dragon parent when he was young. Despite knowing that she didn't care really. He must have had a reason to do so. The dragon may have been horrid or had asked for it. She didn't know what to think.

She turned her gaze to the fight, Natsu was beating him with a large grin on his face. He had waited for this day for a while and was so excited to win. Lucy had told Natau who ever it was that he should aim for the head and give them concussion or break a finger. Now she kind of regretted saying that. She didn't want to Sting to get hurt. Wait, she was worried for Sting. Does that mean she cared. She could feel heart pounding, her panic rising as Natsu ended up pounding the blonde dragon mage to a bloody puddle.

Natsu won against Sting who was a lump on the ground crying. Lucy bit her lip with a smile. He was so cute. He was crying. The blonde looked over to Lucy with his thumb up then put it down before relaxing it on the dirt. She lifted her hand and put her thumb up. Yes, she'll go out with him. He smiled hard as tears fell from his eyes. Natsu walked over to his team and received a hug from Lucy.

"I'm so proud of you," she giggled then gave him a larger hug then joined Natsu in getting a bite to eat. She sat opposite him while he ate a burger and she ate a hotdog, she debated whether she should tell him that she was now dating Sting. The canteen was within the arena on the bottom floor and was fairly quiet.

"Hey Natsu-" she began but had been cut of from Natsu.

"He was strong...seriously stron-" he paused and glared behind Lucy. The female turned to see Sting holding a crying Lector in his arms. He pulled up a seat next to the two and nodded to Natsu. There was no hard feelings. He had bandages over him and he had red blotchy eyes from when he was crying.

"You are very strong and very stubborn," he smiled with tears dripping from his dark blue eyes. Lucy watched as Happy came flying in and perched on her head. She handed him a fish that she gotten for him and let him eat it upon her head. Sting pointed to the spare one on her plate and she nodded. He scooped it up and handed it to Lector who was still crying hard in his arms like a baby.

"Why'd we have to sit here. There is plenty of places to sit," Lector hissed as he looked to Natsu who was eating his burger like nothing had happened. Sting whispered into Lectors ear, informing him that they were dating and he nodded slowly and hopped over to sit in Lucy's lap. Happy pawed at his head but Lucy shooed his paw away. There was something about the exceed being held by the partner. Romantic or teammate, either way you get stuck with the cat.

"Thanks for the fish," he murmured into her chest as he pawed at his eyes to dry them.

"You're welcome," she smiled at him and scratched behind his ear until he was purring softly. That always cheered up Happy, and it certainly cheered up poor Lector.

"That concludes the end of today. With Raven Tail in the lead and Mermaid Heel dead last," an announcement went off. Lucy stood up and watched as Natsu and Happy rushed off happily as they weren't dead last anymore. They took off into the city to celebrate the fact they weren't completely last.

"My lady," Sting slowly began making his way out with Lucy close on his tail. Thankfully no one was paying them any attention so that they could easily snip away into the sea of travellers leaving the arena. It was busy and Lucy was squished against Sting's back.

The two walked down the now seriously busy streets, holding each others hand to stay close and not to lose each other. They walked into the kings castle and into the nice gardens and found a very calm and secluded area under a blossom tree.

Sting sat down first and brought Lucy down on his lap, "How come you aren't tied to anyone?" He asked looking at how she sat on his lap. She was extremely light, he could barely feel her on his lap.

"I have erm...been engaged before...but I didn't know the person. My father never really let me out a lot and I stayed inside reading," she explained simply.

"Book worm. Nice," he laughed. "Wait how come you were engaged?" Sting rose a blonde eyebrow,

"Erm...my dad found it to be beneficial if I was to marry someone with power and forced me into it. Of course, I declined. I did meet him. Sleaze ball really. I was 13 and he was already talking to me about sex," She explained to him.

"Are you rich?" He asked quickly, cocking his head to the side as she explained a fraction of her childhood.

"No I'm poor. My dad was though. I was a debutant though," she laughed picking up a fan and fanning her face with it. Sting laughed hard at her as she batted her eyes. She was just so cute and fantastic. Her brown eyes were so beautiful with multiple browns.

"You don't act or fight like one," he mused to himself bringing his lips onto herS. Their lips mashed together in a quick little passionate. His arms snaked around her hips and pulled her in closer and sorted her so that she was on her knees. Their tongues wrestled with each other and Lucy let out a small moan. She gasped that she made such a noise.

"Too fast," Lucy pushed him away and he nodded slowly, "Why do you care about my past relationship," She asked trying to change the subject. Sting looked away blushing to heavily to really answer. In the distance music began to play and Sting stood up holding Lucy and setting her down on her feet before taking off towards the delightful music.

In the centre of the town, folk where dancing together in a large group, taking a partner swinging them around, doing elaborate steps with their feet before spinning off to the next. Sting pulled Lucy into the centre and showed her the steps of the dance and the two happily danced, clapped and eventually where spun away. Lucy ended up dancing with Yukino who was very much surprised to find her. She continued her dance lesson, telling her when to clap and when to stomp, when to spin. It was all too complicated.

"You don't leave my side now. The dance involves one group colliding with another until we are all united," Lucy nodded and looked over to Sting to see that he was dancing with Rouge. The violins grow faster and faster. Yukino grabbed Rouge when they were to join another two and the four danced in a square. Sting took a hold of Lucy's hand as they danced. They spun around in a circle and do-se-doe-ed around the four, stomped their feet to the beats of the violins.

Lucy spun into Sting's arms and followed him in the movements, their hands back to back as they spun around each other with a hand on their hip. Sting spun Lucy until she was in a line and the four spun around another four and made an eight. Lucy noticed that some of the guilds were watching the dance, desperately wanting to join in. She saw Erza and Mira watching and had noticed her wanting to joining in as well.

Sting noticed them and waved them over to join in. They rushed over and took each of Lucy's hand and allowed Lucy to show them the ropes. Some groups needed to have more people in their groups, so they were a ten. Who cared.

Mira and Erza was instructed by Yukino how to do the dance and what to do. They eventually got into it before it got to the spins, Lucy spun with a stranger while Sting danced with Mira explaining the next couple of steps while Yukino was with Erza instructing her as well.

Mira ended up spinning to Lucy who whispered into her ear, "What's your status?" Lucy blushed and looked to Sting who was with Rouge again and was was grinning happily. She turned back round to look back to Mira who was smiling as she was joining in the dance. "In a relationship," Mira squealed quietly and found herself dancing with Sting but said nothing to him. She was quite scared of him. He was very powerful but she had to admit. He was very attractive as well. His blonde hair was so golden and it looked so soft. He also had a great figure to boast.

The two groups joined together and they all danced in a large circle, doing figure of eight around the whole circle while others stomped and clapped waiting to get their chance to spin. The dance was so fun and Lucy really enjoyed it. She found herself in Stings arms and they poka'ed around the circle and once it was done she bowed to Sting and was pulled away by Erza who was pulling her back to the guild. She turned to Sting who was pouting and she waved a gentle goodbye.

...

**So the dance at the end, I imagine the music would be like the Kingdom Dance from the disney movie Rapunzal, including some of the dance moves. But the dance also incorporates some Scottish Ceilidh. The Dashing White Sergeant is kind of the one I pulled out some of the movies or the Canadian Barn Dance.**

**I'd also like to point out that I haven't finished the Grand Magic Game Arc, so I don't know if Natsu fights Sting. I'd imagine so. So please don't tell me how off I was. **

**Please review**.


	5. Chapter 5

Lucy turned to Sting and he waved meekly, frustrated that she had been stolen away from him. She watched as Lector stood beside his partner and how Sting picked him up and spoke quietly to him. Lector rushed after Mira and was picked him up and brought him to where they stayed.

He found Erza telling everyone of the dance, ignoring the part where she was dancing with Sting and Rouge. Lector crawled into Lucy's arms and cuddled into her chest like usual, "I am to escort you out for a meal when it is time," Lucy nodded and scratched behind his ear. He seemed to like it there.

Pantherlily made his way over to see Lector and was frowning at the brown and white cat in Lucy's arms, "Why are you here?" Lector was to comfy from getting his ear scratched that he didn't reply. Happy and Carla walked over and frowned at the Sabertooth cat.

Mira walked over and smiled at the cat and sat down next to Lucy, "I found the cat in the market and he wanted to talk to us. Be friendly. He isn't doing anything wrong," Mira smiled and tickled under his chin before getting up and walking behind the counter to work. Lector sat in silence for a while just watching the guild laugh and play. They were so much more of a family than Sabertooth were. The chemistry between everyone was so surreal. He wanted that. It felt nice and comforting.

"Can Frosh come play?" Lucy nodded and watched as Lector rushed away to return a while later with Frosh who wasn't so happy to be in the guild and just walked over and sat under a table too nervous to join them.

Gray and Natsu were fighting like usual over something small and pointless. Lector was playing with Frosh, Pantherlily and Happy under the table. Mira walked over and handed Lucy a drink, "That dance was so fun. We should get the guild to dance it,"

Erza was still speaking about the dance and how awesome it was, but she didn't know all of it. She knew the ending. She spoke about the two teams merging into one. She never witnessed how it was just them, then four then 8 then half of the people then everyone. To Lucy the dance was a guild.

Whether they went on a missions as a pair, in the end they will always return to the guild. They will always reunite and be family. Lucy felt a tug on her leg and saw Lector, "Take me into your room. And then we'll go to meet Sting," Frosh followed on behind as he didn't want to be alone. Lucy skipped into her room and found a lovely red dress and slipped it on after Lector approved.

She brushed her hair and tied it up and walked down the stairs and out the door before any questions. She followed Lector while she held Frosh and she was led to a small restaurant. She sat Frosh down and they walked away while she walked in and found him at a small table. She waved and walked over to him. He stood, kissed her cheek and sat back down.

"This is one of the most romantic restaurants here,"

"Lucky me," Lucy smiled and watched as a waiter with a stick up his ass walk over and offer her some champagne. She accepted it and Sting was given some and he stared at it looking down. "Are you not off age?"

"Kind of,"

"Is it weird that I am seven years older but you are older than me,"

"How's that?"

"I was 17 when I was trapped in Tenru. Seven years later I am 24 but I still look like a 17 year old. So I am like of age but I am not," Sting giggled and took a sip of the champagne. His face contorted in some what disgust.

"Is it not good?" She laughed as he screwed his nose up at the drink. He picked it up again and took a small sip.

"It just kind of burns," he hissed out as his throat was on fire. Lucy giggled then looked at her own glass. It was bubbling away and she knew it would burn her throat.

"It's free isn't it?"

"Yeah it is,"

Lucy summoned the waiter with the stick up his ass, "This wine is not to our liking. Please take it away and bring us some water instead," she said very posh and smug herself. The male nodded and took the glasses away and returned with a jug of water and two clean glasses.

"Thank you,"

"S'alright. I don't enjoy champagne. I will show you the alcohol I like," Sting nodded and poured himself some water. Lucy watched as the food arrived. It was something she had ate before. There was Calviar and Fois Gras.

"Do you know what you ordered?"

"No. The menu looked funny," Lucy nodded then happily dug into the meal. She ate this sort of thing all the time when was young, ao much that she didn't mind it at all. That being said she wasn't going to tell Sting that they were eating goos liver and fish eggs. She looked up to Sting who didn't like the Calviar.

"Give it to Lector. He'll like it," she stated simply and he nodded his head slowly. The Fois Gras was quite nice. He heavily enjoyed it. When they were done they paid the bill and went for a walk, hand in hand. Lucy passed a liquor store and nipped in and came out with some red like wine. She led him to a garden where they sat under a tree. She pulled the top off without much difficulties and took a small sip.

"Here have a sip," Sting took the bottle and slowly took a swig of the drink. It was so much nicer. It was sweet, tasted like strawberry. It didn't burn his throat. It did have a small zing but it didn't burn at least.

"What do you think?" She asked nicely looking up to the sky. It was filled with stars and she smiled at them. She waved to the sky and she was sure the stars waved back. She saw that the Leo the lion constellation was a lot brighter and was sort of burning red.

"It's alright. Who are you waving at?"

"Leo,"

"Who?"

"The constellation. I have Leo as one of my keys. He's own show so I waved to him. He's not happy," Sting looked up and tried to find Leo but he was within all these other stars that he couldn't find him at all. "See the red star just above us?" Sting nodded his head slowly. "That's his nose. Move along to the left then go down to the right in a diognal then there should be three stars in a triangle," she picked up a stick and drew it the dirt.

"Ah I see him. What's wrong with him?"

"He's just jealous and is keeping a close eye on us," Sting gave the red star and evil smile before capturing Lucy's lips. They were soft and very welcoming. He was almost certain that she was a little tipsy from the alchohol. He stroked her side softly and she didn't seem to mind. She seemed more than happy to join him. She stood up with a smile and took his hand and the alcohol and led him home.

It was empty in the streets. No one was around which was nice. Lucy held Stings hands close as she made her way to the inn. He followed her quick steps home. If anyone saw them, they'd know what they had in store. He couldn't help but blush as they walked so quickly. The inn was close by and she slowed down dramatically.

Everyone was passed out when they walked into the inn. She walked past everyone and led Sting up the stairs, she must have been extremely drunk but he didn't seem to mind. He bit his lip for a moment. She was giving him permission right. She wasn't of a sound mind but he wasn't forcing her. She was leading him home. If anything, she was forcing him. He wracked his brain as she led him into her room. It was a single bed with dresses everywhere. She led him onto the bed.

"Lucy...are we going to have sex?" She nodded her head happily and cheerfully.

"Oh...right...I'm a little tipsy and that but I want to do this. Do you want to go on?" Sting nodded slowly and felt Lucy's hand wrap around his waist. She leant in and captured his lips and he pressed back. He was beyond nervous to have sex yet super excited as well.

...

**One more chapter to go. I didn't want to write the sex scene. I apologise for those who wanted to read it. I didn't feel like writing that. So I apologise. Anyway please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

Lucy woke up the next morning, to a beautiful warmth. She turned her head to see Sting holding her close to his chest. His hair was all over the pillow and she had to admit that he looked so handsome and almost childlike. He was breathing gently against her face, his breath was kind of rotten, but who's isn't in the morning?

She kissed his cheek softly and heard a small groan escape his lips, his eyes fluttered open and he stared back at Lucy who gave him a warm smile. She looked to his chest which was slightly exposed and she realised just how naked she was. She suddenly realised that his leg was touching her downstairs. His hand was on her back and was so close to her breasts. She could also feel his groin against her leg. She was sure it was resting against her and his pubic hair tickled her skin. It was warm, very warm.

"S-sting...uh...I'm...uh," she blushed trying to push him away and wriggle away from him. He shook his head and pinned her down, he was on top of her and he noticed the tears in her eyes.

He brushed them away with his thumb and kissed her cheek. He heard a cough from behind him and he turned round to see Mirajane standing their with a smile with Laxus behind her, in his boxers. Mira was in this purple night dress that stopped mid-thigh. Lucy sat up bringing the covers with her.

"Might want to get him out before Natsu notices. He's up but he's not noticed," Sting got up, despite being naked and grabbed his boxers. Lucy lay back down in her bed and touched his arm.

"Chum me out," he spoke softly and he tossed Lucy a dressing gown. She wrapped it around her body. He only had his jeans on when she was shoving him out. Laxus held his fist out and Sting fist bumped it randomly. Mira laughed softly and watched as Lucy grabbed his shirt and the rest of his clothing and was pulling him down the stairs. Mira happily skipped after them with Laxus at her side.

Lucy pulled Sting down the stairs, her heart racing, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" Lucy turned to see Natsu at the side, standing up. Many others stood up as well and Lucy quickly threw Sting outside. Sting laughed softly and pulled her outside with him.

"I'll see you later on today," he smiled while slinging his shirt over his shoulders and putting his arms through it. He walked away waving goodbye to her. Lucy walked back in, her head low as everyone stood at the door, wanting to know more. Erza, Natsu and Gray stood at the front of the crowd.

"'Scuse me. I'm going to get dressed," she shoved past Natsu and Gray and headed into the bedroom. She found her uniform for the magic games and slipped it on after going for a refreshing shower that washed away the sweat from last night. They didn't have to leave till later so she sat on her bed and picked up a book and just sat reading by herself.

Though she consented to sex, she felt horrid. She felt like some whore and no doubt her team mates felt the same. She heard a knock at the door and watched as Laxus walked in to get dressed. He looked over to Lucy and sighed. Time to be a big brother.

"What's wrong?" He asked taking a seat on her bed.

"Nothing," she lied as she flipped her page in her book. She let out a small choked sob and felt two strong arms wrap around her waist. She cried into his chest and felt Laxus rub her back.

Laxus let out a sigh, "I repeat my first question, what's wrong?" He watched as Mira walked in. She sighed as the girl wept to the first arms that would hold her. She walked over and sat beside Laxus and touched the girls arm.

"I'm not a whore. I know we just started dating...but we aren't...I'm not," she sobbed hard into the second generation dragon slayer.

"You aren't a whore, sweetie. You're in love. Big difference," Mira comforted her. She touched her cheek softly. "He's new, he's exciting, he's the enemy. It's all exhilarating and besides he's really hot," Laxus coughed angrily and Mira giggled softly. "It's a fact, I'm not flirting with him. He's taken,"

"Still," Laxus pouted. Mira sighed once again.

"Excuse me, Lucy," she sat on Laxus lap as well and gave him a long and tender kiss on the lips. "He's just hot, you are smoking dear. No need to get jealous," Lucy gasped as they kissed. She just caught on that they were dating.

"Alright, I'm getting changed, we'll head as a group," Lucy nodded and received a small kiss to the forehead from Mira. "Don't worry about what others will think. Just be with your boyfriend," Mira stood up and changed into a black dress.

"Come on," she smiled softly and pulled Lucy up and walked her to the arena, "So what did you do on your date," She asked as they made their way up the steep hill, with Laxus tagging along at the back.

"We ate at a fancy restaurant then went star gazing in the gardens," Lucy went into further detail about the date. She talked about the constellations, about Loki, about the cavalier, about the Fois Gras. How he didn't like the fish. She spoke about the left overs for Happy. She pulled a bag from her purse and showed them the bag. They walked into the stadium and Lucy headed to the bleachers. She found Happy on the wall and placed the bag down. Lily opened it and took some. He licked his lips and ate more making Happy jealous.

"So what was that about this morning?" Lisanna asked but Lucy just turned away. She didn't want to answer that question as a flood of new questions will swarm her after.

"Enjoy them," she waved goodbye but pulled Levy away with her, her hand slipping into her best friends hand as she dragger her away.

"So...last night?" Levy asked slowly.

"Sorry, I don't want to talk about it. Sting is my boyfriend," She spoke softly and found Yukino walking over towards her. She took her hand and pulled her away. Levy stood watching as her best friend was dragged away. "I'll be back," Lucy called out. She followed Yukino to where they were standing. Sting was sitting on the ground with Rouge having an arm around her. Her boyfriend had a black eye and some scratches on his face.

Lucy knelt in front of him and he coward away, "What happened?" She asked softly and tenderly but he shook softly. Lector grabbed onto her to feel some comfort, she ensured that he didn't see his friend in such a state, it just hurt them more.

"My master doesn't approve. He said it was unforgivable and that I was acting like some prostitute. I...I don't think we can," Sting whispered looking down to the ground. He was scared, Lucy could tell. Lucy was almost certain that he had brain damage...but that was a bit far fetched.

"No. No. No!" Lucy yelled at him, standing up. He was ending it. He wanted to end it. He wasn't going to find away to fight them. He was so set on staying with Sabertooth, he didn't even consider quitting the guild.

"We can't...He will kill me," Lucy stood up in tears, shaking her head. She wasn't even sure what to do. She enjoyed yesterday with him. He was so kind and loving that she was happy for him to be her first but he didn't even care.

"Thanks for that one night stand. I had fun," she hissed and stormed off. She stormed into the corridor and was making her way to Natsu and the other when her knees buckles and she fell against a pillar, sobbing hard at the idea that they broke up. He was a nice guy but he didn't care that much. She watched as Makarov walked by but then sprinted when he saw her crying so hard. He knelt down beside her and held her as she cried so hard.

"We broke up," she cried into his chest

"What! Who?" He asked sort of confused. He wasn't aware that she was dating, but as his child he will comfort her not matter what.

"Sting and I. His master attacked him as he doesn't approve of it," Makarov stood up and took his child's hand and pulled her to the bleachers. Everyone watched as she was brought over and Makarov demanded that Bisca look after her while he had a nice chat with some people.

He marched away, angry. He had a quick word with his old friend who was a commentator then he strode into the stand where the five wizards were and found Sting on the floor crying, "Son...please don't break up with my children. You will have to answer to her family and it will be worse," Makarov laughed softly thinking of how Natsu, Gray, Erza, Laxus, Mira and Levy would take it as well as countless other.

"I have reported him to the authorities for hurting you like that. He is being apprehended now and from what I can tell you were to be the guild master, so come with me," he held a hand to the crying male and he just looked up with sadness. He could see the regret on his face.

"Where?" He choked out

"Guild masters can't fight and you have a girlfriend to make up with," Makarov smiled and watched as the corners of the blonde's mouth turned upwards. He grabbed the Fairy Tail's 4th masters hand and was pulled to his shaky legs.

Meto was on the screen before the games actually started, "We have a small change of plan, Jiemma from the guild Sabertooth has been forced out for attacking one of their own members for no reason and the next master will be Sting Eucliffe. We will make an exception and he will continue to fight," Lucy watched the pumpkin through watery eyes. She saw her ex looking horrid. He gave a week smile then saw Makarov pulling him to his feet. He looked to the screen and muttered 'I'm sorry Lucy,' but she was the only one who could tell.

"The reason for Jiemma's rage was due to the fact that Sting has started a relationship with Fairy Tail's Lucy Heartfilla. They are cute, no?" Multiple screens popped up where Sting and Lucy spent their day yesterday. Everyone awe'd at the photo's, especially Erza and even Jellal found the videos cute. It was new love, something many people missed. They missed the cute blushes, the excessive need to please the other, the warm feeling when getting to know them.

"Sting, give your girl a kiss," Sting laughed and rushed to Lucy. Little flying lacrama's followed as he ran towards her. He had a large smile on his face as he rushed down the corridor and into the bleachers again to find Lucy. He rushed up the stairs, taking two at a time then pulled her into his arms and gave her a large kiss on the lips. Fairy Tail members hollered and screamed in happiness and Lucy was almost certain she heard Natsu cheering for her, though she cpuld be wrong. The two mages embraced for the longest time and he sat down next to her, slipping his hand into hers. They watched as the games began.

"Erza from Fairy Tail Team A vs Kagari from Mermaid Heel..."

...

**This is finally finished. Hurray. I hope you enjoyed. I like Sting x Lucy but not as much as i love Natsu x Lucy. They are just my everything.**

**Please leave a review**


End file.
